Efforts to monitor the exposure of consumers to audio and video media such as, e.g., programs, music, and advertisements, have long relied on gathering data from audience survey participants. Traditionally, such data gathering has involved the manual recording of media content consumption patterns by survey participants in participant diaries. Audience surveys have been conducted by providing selected and consenting members with record diaries and requiring that the audience members record their media consumption periodically over a particular time span. Unfortunately, survey participants often prove unreliable in their ability to maintain complete and accurate records of their media consumption activities. Record diaries may be forgotten or lost, and, even when remembered, significant discipline is required to maintain accurate written records on a regular basis. The metric of survey participant adherence to the data collection protocol of a survey is termed “compliance.” More recently, the development of miniaturized electronic technologies has permitted the automation of some data collection functions useful in the study of audience media consumption. Compliance is generally improved by this automation of data collection.
Many consumer electronic devices are now enabled to provide personal area network wireless connectivity with other devices over short distances. Bluetooth is a particularly popular short-range wireless technology that allows electronic devices to communicate with one another wirelessly, i.e., without connectors, wires, or cables. Bluetooth enabled headsets and vehicle speaker systems are now widely used with cellular phones and media players to wirelessly receive audio signals and to produce an audio output heard by the user.
Capturing complete and accurate information regarding consumer media consumption using Bluetooth or other wireless personal area network enabled devices in a convenient and effective manner remains difficult. Despite the ongoing efforts of many creative practitioners of skill in the art, this problem has remained unsolved until now.